


New Life

by curiously_me



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has always made a point of not getting too close, but will he do when he suddenly finds a family, his family, where he thought only death remained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note: **This has been in the wings for a LOONG time and after watching _Torchwood: Children of Earth, _I decided it was time to sit down and finish it. This story looks like it just might take a long time to write (sorry), but stick with me, 'cause I don't have any plans to abandon it.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice breaks through the darkness I'm trapped in.

"Daddy, wake up, please?" the voice begs, it's a boy and I can hear tears in his voice. "Please, daddy!"

I reach for the voice, for the little boy, "It'll be ok, love. Come on, now, little Lark," I croon, feeling small hands grab mine and I pull the boy into my arms, cradling his body to my chest.

"What's wrong, little Lark?"

"Daddy, you have to wake up," he says. "You have to help Papa, you have to!"

* * *

"Thirteen and fourteen," I hear a voice say, but I don't know who said it or when; air on my face, but I'm unable to move; and crying, sobs of pain and sorrow.

"There's nothing we can do." I know that voice. It's Gwen. Wait, what does she mean, 'nothing we can do.' What does that mean?

* * *

And suddenly I'm awake. I'm awake, but all I see is red and I'm panicking, gasping in stale air.

I force my stiff body upright and realize that the red I'm seeing is a thin sheet laying over me. I throw the sheet off myself and continue moving, trying to stand upright on my shaky legs.

There are bodies all around me, covered in the same red sheet I was under. I shudder. What happened?

'Jack!' I think frantically, remembering what had happened. The two of us standing in front of the alien, defiant; shooting at it, useless; and finally dying in Jack's arms, helpless. The last thing I saw was Jack's beautiful face, tears streaming down his face. He was crying for me, because of me.

After that? I remember an endless nothing and then… a voice. And I knew that voice; it was my little Lark, my baby, mine and Jack's baby, **our** little Lark, Addison Harkness. He told me I had to wake up, but I was dead, wasn't I? And one doesn't just wake up from death unless one is Jack Harkness.

But I did. I woke up out of death and now I have to find Jack. We are Torchwood and we are the only ones who can stop this.

Because, if we don't stop the 456, if we can't, Jack will never meet his son.

* * *


	2. A Past, Slowly Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto returns to life and memories return to him. Just who is Ianto Jones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note: **I'm trying to be original, so Ianto's resurrection is a little bit different than what I've seen most people do, anyways, I hope you like it.

Ianto had been searching for Jack and Gwen for hours now. He had no way of contacting them because his cell phone and Torchwood-issue Blackberry earpiece were removed when he and Jack were declared deceased.

'Oh, god! I hope they don't tell my sister,' Ianto thought frantically. He could only imagine what that would do to her. Ianto and his sister were all that remained of the Jones family and they had always been close. 'What has my 'death' already done to Jack? He's lost so many people already; The Doctor, Rose, Estelle, his brother, Grey, and scores more that he's never told me of. I'll be one more person Jack will think died because I knew him.'

"But I didn't die, or at least, I didn't stay dead. And now, I'm beginning to remember exactly why that is."

* * *

_ **Year 4983 (human colony, Triaxalon)** _

_"Why hasn't the unit stabilized yet?" a woman questioned impatiently._

_"Patience, my dear, patience," the man replied. "It's the first round of tests. We can't be sure of the exact results until we've collected more data."_

_The two continued conversing with eachother, ignoring the baby boy in the crib before them._

_He didn't understand. Pain! Why was there so much pain?_

_Deep, brown eyes gazed at the two scientists standing over him. Didn't they care about him anymore? Didn't they love him?_

_"Well, after having to carry it inside me for so long, I would have appreciated if the unit looked more appealing," the woman said, her voice cold._

_The man laughed harshly. "Yes, I would have to agree with you. However, the changes that are normally made while the unit is still in the first trimester would have had unforseen consequences on the experiment. I don't believe you want to go through that again, do you now?"_

_"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy!"_

_They glanced at the readings, faces showing a sort of pride, before leaving the room._

_They never did take the time to clean up their mess, instead deciding to leave the child to sleep in his own blood. The same blood he had shed when the woman, his mother, stabbed him in the stomach and waited for him to die._

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing!" Ianto heard. He recognized the voice, it was Dekker, the researcher who had spent his adult life studying the 456. Ianto followed the group of soldiers out of the building. They'd completely ransacked the room full of the 456 research and had taken the researcher as well.

He flashed his Torchwood ID when three of the soldiers turned to him, guns raised.

"I'm Ianto Jones, Torchwood," he said firmly.

"Sir, you can't come this way."

Ianto held up a hand, ignoring the soldier's words. "I do believe that under U.N.I.T. protocal XX-5J826, I outrank even the Prime Minister in this, soldier. So, if you would be so kind as to take me to Captain Jack Harkness immediately, I promise that Torchwood will not take actions against you or your unit."

Ianto's voice was cold, professional, and his words had the desire effect as the three men before him lowered their weapons and turned to lead him out of the building.

"This way, sir," the soldier said. You didn't ask questions when someone pulled an XX-protocal on you, you just did what they asked and hoped like hell the world didn't end.

* * *

_ ** _ **Year 5030 (human colony, Triaxalon)** _ ** _

_"The biological samples we gathered from the TimeLord have worked. The experiment is a success." The scientist said, concluding his lecture and closing down the various holo-vids still playing. He stood in the center of a large room, waiting._

_A low murmur moved through the room. "And how have you stopped the aging process so precisely?" one attendee asked._

_"Actually, it was a lovely bi-product of the DNA sample we retrieved from the TimeLord. It would seem that the manner in which we introduced TimeLord DNA into the developing fetus caused all aging to cease when the unit reached the approximate age of the DNA, which at that time, had been in deep freeze for twenty-three earth years."_

_Off to the side, the subject of years of research and the culmination of the experiment stood naked and cold, shivering uncontrollably as he watched. He had been taught by the best instructors, had the best training in every field imagineable, and all along, he had simply been a tool for the two humans that should have been his parents._

_"Congratulations are in order then," The magistrate said. "This is a day that will go down in the history files as the day humanity gained immortality!"_

_"What would you like us to do with the unit?"_

_Silence fell for a moment, "The unit shall be terminated and displayed in the Main Triaxalon Museum of Science." The magistrate decreed._

_The unit, it had never been given a name, understood exactly what was happening and for the first time in it's life, it was afraid. It wanted desperately to live._


End file.
